


Shinsuke Nakamura the Erotic Kitsune

by shinnakafan384



Category: Shinsuke Nakamura - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creampie, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foreplay, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Selves, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV First Person, use of aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnakafan384/pseuds/shinnakafan384
Summary: The reader wanders into a forest and runs into a handsome man in a small house and some fun comes after.
Relationships: Shinsuke Nakamura/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Shinsuke Nakamura the Erotic Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea between me and one of my friends. This was sending shivers down my spine so I had to write it. 
> 
> A kitsune is a mystical Japanese fox.

I was going through a forest with red and black flowers all around and then all of a sudden, I find a little house that was beautifully decorated with fox sculptures and paper lanterns with fox designs on them. And then I see a tall, muscular man with black hair that was styled like a Mohawk and was tied up like a ponytail. He was also wearing a beautiful kimono. He saw me and gave me a smile. He announced himself as Shinsuke Nakamura and he said welcome to my house and I was more than welcome to stay and rest up. I offered him money for my stay and he said that it was free of charge. I thank him for his generosity and he said that it was not a problem. He provided me with a change of clothing and a really nice meal. It was a ramen bowl that he made entirely by scratch. It was the best ramen I've ever had. After a little while, I began to feel a little hot. He came inside of my room as soon as I started to feel hot. I asked him what he put in the food and he said he put a little aphrodisiac in my bowl. He then revealed that he was a kitsune that was born to please the ladies. My heart started to race when I saw more of him come into my room. Did he duplicate himself? Are these his identical brothers? My mind and body was aching for some relief. There was four of them in my room and they immediately started to approach me. I saw phantom tails and ears appear on them. One of them asked me if they can assist me in relieving my aches. I said yes, I'm begging them to relieve my aches. As soon as I finished saying that, they immediately strip off their kimonos and raised me up to my feet and started to kiss me all over my body. The one behind me began to take off my pajamas and started to rub my body. The ones on either side of me began to kiss up and down my arms in an erotic way. The one in front of me began to kiss me very passionately and took one of his hands and started to massage my breasts as he's kissing me. I start to moan in pleasure from them touching my naked body. The one behind me began to kiss my neck and reached around and began to rub the surface of my pussy and I immediately moan louder in pleasure from his touch and it made me kneel down from the sensation. The one in the front put his thick dick in my face and said that he's aching to see what I am capable of in the oral department and I couldn't help but to put it in my mouth and started to suck his cock. The ones on the sides of me put theirs in my hands and started to massage their dicks. The one behind me continues to rub my pussy as he's massaging my breasts and kissing my back. They begin to harden in my mouth, hands, and on my ass. The one behind me started to play with my nipples and I begin to moan loudly on one of their cocks and he starts to moan loud and his pre-cum continues to pour out of my mouth and coat my hands. The one behind me inserts his fingers inside of my pussy and finger fucks me roughly. This makes me scream on one of their cocks and the vibrations causes him to scream loudly. I get finger fucked so rough that I cum so much that I leave a huge puddle below me. They have me stop pleasuring them and have me get on my hands and knees. One of them gets behind me and penetrates me in the ass. I scream in pleasure when he penetrated me there. He then reaches over and drags me with him like I'm in a reverse cowgirl position. One of the others comes over and penetrates me in my pussy. I continuously shiver for the both of them inside of me. They then slide in and out of me with their raging hard cocks. I begin to scream in pleasure once again. The other two kneel down and begin to kick and suck on my tits. This drives me insane as one of them begins to kiss me very passionately as the other one fucking me kissing my neck and suck on it. I continue to scream and moan loudly in one of their mouths while I'm getting pleasured like crazy. I'm feeling so good that it's bringing me to tears and I feel like my pussy and asshole have memorized the shape and length of their cocks. I can even make out every single vein on them. I then scream that I'm going to cum hard. The ones that was sucking on my tits stopped and got up and began to jack off in my direction. One of them took over and continues to play with my tits as they I'm continued to get doubly fucked. I shout that I'm cumming as I squeeze on their cocks and cum all over them and soon after they cum deep inside of me and it overflows out of me. At the same time, the other two shoot their thick load all over me and some of it lands in my mouth. I couldn't help myself to swallow it and savor it. As I lay there exhausted and covered in cum with a smile on my face, they all fuse together and with a devious face, he asked if my aches were gone. I weakly said yes and he said good. He also said that I was the tastiest meal. I was visually shocked by that statement and he said yes, your sexual energy was food for me. He also said that he would not kill me but let me go for being such a fun partner after I rest. The next morning, he kept his word and let me go but I had a hard time walking. Even though he was a sexual deviant, he had a good heart. Hopefully I get to see him in different circumstances. Only time can tell.


End file.
